


Shit happens

by HunieMagic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Multi, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunieMagic/pseuds/HunieMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All couples have their moments, even if they do find happiness in each other. And, truth was told, some couples are just luckier than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run for your life (Daisuga)

If Daichi had to be honest, cooking wasn't one of his strong points. Not like he was a useless guy with only ability to fry some eggs. But it was true that he could only cook simple dishes. Besides, no one had ever flattered his culinary skills. Not a single person. Not even his boyfriend, Suga. Not even for show.

But it wasn't that that had caused him a trauma. No. He was fine with the current situation. And he would be as long as Suga was there to cook for him. Because, yeah, Suga, unlike Daichi, was amazing when it was the time to put on the apron and take the pan. And that was why it was usually Suga the one who cooked. His dishes always were a treat for the palate. Each and every one of them.

Or maybe not all of them. Because there were always those days when Suga was in a bad mood and, in those days, what he liked the most, was to unleash his imagination. With pan in hand and a permanent smile stamped on his face like a tattoo, Suga locked himself for hours in the kitchen and vented his anger cooking. And that would be alright if it wasn't because, then, it was Daichi the one who had to eat those meals outputs of hell, with names in languages that (He was sure) didn't exist.

What made those dishes more highlight was that Suga was going hand in hand with the salt (And he didn't mean Tsukishima this time). Or, rather, he conciously threw huge amounts of it. That was about to kill Daichi more times than he'd like to admit. There was also the issue that Suga chose random ingredients, without thinking too much, and mixed them to make sauce. Obviously, that sauce would go direct to the demonic dish.

And, for all that, Daichi never ended up liking any of his boyfriend's creations. Not even one. In fact, he was sure that the only one capable of eating those diabolic dishes without making any disgust or displeasure grimace was the cooker himself, Suga.

And that's why that day, when after an eternal telephone conversation (With whom he supposed was Yamaguchi) plagued of "Really?" and several insults, Suga put his apron on and, pan in hand, he was ready to get into the kitchen to unleash his creativity. When he saw that, Daichi swallowed hard, scared. He didn't know what his boyfriend planned to do for dinner that time, and didn't feel like finding out.

The red alert turned on in his head. He needed to get out of his house and disappear during, at least, two or three hours. Or even more if that was the case.

Daichi took the keys of the house and his purse, that he checked just in case. He'd eat something in the first restaurant he saw, he didn't care. He walked quietly to the door and, when his hand was a few centimeters far from reaching the knob that would take him out of that hell, Suga's voice reached his ear.

"Where are you going, Dai?" Suga asked sweetly. Too sweetly maybe.

Daichi froze. And now what? Not even he knew. He swallowed again. He knew that, if he tried to make any excuses, Suga would notice. So, basically, Daichi was screwed and he had no escape.

"You haven't eaten anything since lunch, Dai. You should stay!" the sweet tone was still there and handn't gone. But Daichi could understand the true meaning of that: "You should stay if you know what's good for you, honey".

Daichi turned to look at Suga. He inmediatly showed him his biggest smile. One that some people would even call sweet. But, for him, that was just a preview of what would happen next.

It was official: Sawamura Daichi was a dead man. And he had no way to avoid that. Suga, still smiling, approached him. This time, his smile could be interpreted as "I hope you've prayed your prayers, because you'll need them, sweetie".

No! Daichi didn't want to die yet. He was just too young and had all his whole life ahead. He wanted to wait, at least, until Hinata, Kageyama and the first years got graduated. So, although his legs were trembling like never before in his life, Daichi opened the door and ran away as fast as his trembling legs would allow him. Of course, he closed the door behind him. He liked his neighbors enough to not to let them die at the hands of a very angry Sugawara Koushi.

He didn't look back. Not even for a second. He'll sleep in the coach every day if that meant getting rid of Suga's diabolical dishes for today. He'll do the housework as long as his boyfriend demanded and will make himself Suga's slave if needed.

He just hoped that, by the time Suga's anger was no longer present and he could return home without fear of being murdered, the first years were already graduated.

 


	2. Sleeping beauty (Kiyoyachi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi is asleep and Kiyoko arrives home.

It was three o'clock in the early morning when Kiyoko finally set a foot in her house after being out the whole day. The manager hadn't had time to be with Yachi, her girlfriend, and all because of that project that, more unfortunately than luckily, she had to do with one of her admirers (even worse than Tanaka and Noya together).

Long story short, her Saturday afternoon was summed up in continued attempts to make her companion focus in the work (thing that only worked for a very short period of time) and fill dozens and dozens of papers. And, after what seemed like hours trying to convice him that nothing would happen if she returned home alone and didn't need anyone to accompany her (she lived relatively close), Kiyoko was finally back there.

Kiyoko had tired even her eyelashes and it was hard to put one foot in front of the other, but she managed to get to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of cold water that managed to quench her thirst. Now, all the plans she had was getting under the sheets with Yachi and sleep soundly until next week.

With the last strength she had left, Kiyoko climbed the stairs to the room she shared with her girlfriend. The manager opened the door and closed it again once she was inside the room. She looked at the bed, expecting to see the bulge of Yachi's body under the sheets, but the picture was quite different from what the girl with glasses thought: Yachi was in the middle of the bed, with one arm hanging vacuum and the other on her belly, holding something hard. The blankets were all lying on the floor and a thread of droll fell from the mouth of the blonde to the pillow, soaking it. Her blond hair was mussed and Kiyoko couldn't help but smile at the sight.

The black-haired girl approached the bed and delicately grabbed what Yachi was pressing against her belly with so much force. It was a book. One of the fairytales the blonde liked so much and loved to read every chance she had. The Sleeping Beauty to be more exact. Kiyoko's smile widened at the irony.

The girl in glasses left the book in the nightstand and then, the doubts assaulted her. Yachi had a light sleep, and if Kiyoko moved her from her position to make some space for herself, she knew the blonde would definitely wake up and she wasn't sure if Yachi could go back to sleep after that. But she didn't have enough room to lie down comfortably and sleep soundly as planned.

Without having yet clear what to do, Kiyoko put her face close to Yachi's. Even drooling and a little sweaty, Hitoka still managed to look cute. She couldn't hold back and approached her even more to the point where she could feel the breath of the blonde girl against hers. The black-haired girl chuckled and that caused Yachi to remove, a little uncomfortable. Kiyoko knew that that was the sign indicating that her girlfriend was about to wake up. Just missing the final blow.

Kiyoko approached her lips to the blond-haired girl's until they were resting on hers. Yachi's eyes opened gently, until they were completely open. Kiyoko separated from her girlfriend and watched her as she smiled.

"Welcome home, Kiyoko".

"I'm home, my Sleeping Beauty".

 


	3. Corny traditions (Kuroken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma hates corny traditions. Or, at least, he says so until Kuroo comes to his life.

Graduation in high school was a very important moment in the life of any person. But, for Kenma, all that was complete garbage. It was his last year, yeah, but he had finished it almost reluctantly and mostly forced. Since Kuroo had graduated, things had changed. He didn't like being one year younger, but that's how things were.

And there was a reason for everyone, especially the girls, were so excited about the graduation (aside from the obvious reason that they were completing high school). That reason was that the third years used to receive a bouquet of roses from their partner. Everyone loved that tradition. Well, there were the single guys and ladies, the ones who were too busy trying to pass the exams to worry about relationships, the ones who weren't interesed in love... and then there was Kenma, who was a mix of the three.

He loathed corny traditions. They weren't for him, he didn't like them and they made him puke rainbows of sweetness overload. All his friends always told Kenma that he was embittered and that he needed to open more to the world, get himself a girlfriend (or a boyfriend, whatever he liked) and live life. And, again, everything was just pure and complete bullshit for Kenma. He'd had enough with having to not play his videogames for two weeks (that felt like years for Kenma) to pass the year.

Fuck the world, the life and everything else. He'll spend summer vacations in his room, playing the videogames that he missed that much. But Kenma knew that Kuroo would force him to go out of his house. Yeah. It was always the same.

But, back to the graduation and the tradition of the roses, he hated it. All those third years graduating and giving their girlfriends a bouquet of roses made him sick. And that was why, after the graduation ceremony, Kenma walked away from all that people before he began to see bouquets and flowers everywhere.

But there was something Kenma would never be able to reveal. A kind of guilty pleasure, so to speak.

Because he was always expanding his irrational hatred from those cheesy and stupid traditions of the boys and girls from third year. But the blonde also received a bouquet of roses when he reached the door of his house. The difference was that, instead of receiving it from a boy in a school uniform, Kenma received it from a guy in a suit.

Because Kuroo was already graduated and, just as Kenma had guessed, he was going to force him out for dinner (or, at least, he assumed so) and stay out all night.

"Let's go celebrate your graduation, kitten" And, as Kuroo said that, he offered Kenma the bouquet of roses with a smile.

Well, it looked like his videogames would have to wait a little longer.

 


	4. Chocolate brownies (Kagehina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a cute and sweet boyfriend was hard, especially when your culinary skills equals zero. Kageyama knows what he's talking about.

Kageyama didn't remember how exactly he had got himself into that mess. Well, yeah, he did remember. It was hard not to. And all was the fault of that dumbass, Hinata. Although it really wasn't, but things in Kageyama's mind were somewhat distorted.

Neither did he remember why his first reaction had been taking his phone and call Suga. Okay, he did remember that too: because he was the only one in the team that knew how to cook decently. And, right now, he was in a very big mess that involved cooking.

What mess was he talking about? Easy. The smell of something burning coming out of the oven was a perfect reminder of what had happened just a couple minutes ago and, if Tobio had to be honest, he was surprised (and glad, very glad) Hinata hadn't awakened yet by the smell.

Long story short, in an attempt of being a romantic and cute boyfriend, Kageyama tried (the magic word here was 'tried') to cook something simple but tasty for Hinata. Something like chocolate brownies, he thought. That was so simple to prepare that even someone like him (who had zero idea of how to cook) could make them.

Boy, was he wrong.

He called Suga when he saw all the smoke coming out of the oven and knew that wasn't going to end well. Of course, he turned off the oven, but even with that the smoke filled the kitchen and it was nearly impossible to see a thing. Although he could see Suga's face when he arrived, just standing here in front of him and with all that black smoke surronding him. And, for his expression, Kageyama intuited the silver-haired boy was thanking that he had been given a copy of the key of Hinata and Tobio's apartment for emergencies.

"Kageyama... What the...?"

"Don't ask any questions! Just help me".

Suga took about forty-five minutes to completely calm Kageyama down and another thirty-five were spent explaining how to prepare a damn chocolate brownie. But, however, halfway the preparation, Suga received a call to his phone. From the only person he would leave Kageyama alone before the danger (again): Daichi.

Wordlessly, Suga excused himself with his companion and left before Tobio's astonished eyes. All that with a smile from ear to ear.

Great. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't call any other of his teammates because either, they had no idea of how to cook, or would completely refuse to help him out. Well, Asahi could be an option, he did knew how to cook. But soon Kageyama remembered that he and Noya would be out all day (on a date, he supposed)

And, once again, Kageyama had zero idea what to do next. Hinata would wake up soon and, as he had checked before, he was shit when it came to baking.

"Kageyama?" He heard the ginger's voice. "What happ...?"

The raven took a deep breath and turned to look at Hinata. Now he noticed the disaster that he had created in the kitchen: everything was covered in chocolate (including himself), stuff just lying on the floor and dirty dishes everywhere. Judging by Hinata's expression, he seemed to be between angry and surprised.

Nervous, Kageyama fiddled a bit with his hair and the ginger's anger seemed to disappear. Now, he just look surprised.

"I... I wanted to..."

"Cook without having any idea?" Ouch. It hurt when Hinata was right. And now he was.

"Look, at least I tried, you dumbass!"

Shouyou sighed. He looked at Kageyama, whose face was a little red and seemed to be a little embarrased. He smiled. It was adorable to see that face in someone like Kageyama Tobio. He approached the raven. They'll clean that mess later. Now, that wasn't such a big deal.

"I know, I know" Hinata said, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Kageyama got the message fast. He lowered his head until Hinata could reach and put their lips together.

Instantly, Kageyama forgot about everything. About the stupid chocolate brownies, about his inability to prepare a dish right and about the mess he had made in the kitchen. Hinata hadn't care that he had ruined everything and that Tobio's culinary skills were null. And neither he seemed to mind the fact that his face was getting dirty with chocolate because of kissing Kageyama. So, if Hinata hadn't care, the raven shouldn't worry about it either. Yes, he could be a cute and considerate boyfriend without making things that were clearly out of his control (example, cook).

"I love you, Bakayama".

"I love you too, dumbass".

 


	5. When the exams arrive (Bokuaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals are already there. Bokuto doesn't understand anything and Akaashi helps him study.

Everyone knew Bokuto was loud and, sometimes, even irritating. If you don't believe it, just ask Akaashi. Besides, in studies, his grades weren't much better than Tanaka or Nishinoya's.

And that was a very big problem since finals had only recently arrived and, if Bokuto couldn't pass them, he could be saying goodbye to graduate. Well, that wasn't so bad either. That way, he could spend more time with Akaashi and... No! No way. No matter how good that sounded to Bokuto's ears, he needed to aprove at all cost. His parents would kill him otherwise.

And that's why now Bokuto Koutarou, the loud captain of the volleyball team of Fukurodani, had ended in a corner of the library. He had a dreadful appearence: His hair messier than usual, horrible dark circles under his eyes caused by the little amount of sleep he had that week. Fuck. The coffe he drank that morning wasn't having any effect.

He was almost falling asleep, but he tried to concentrate on reading and memorizing the notes in his notebook, a task that wasn't easy at all. At least, he had done his maths project of thirty pages that was mandatory deliver for the exam (also maths).

Bokuto grabbed the pencil as he could and continued writing more equations. He managed to resolve most of them, but there were some that it didn't matter how much he thought, wrote, erased and wrote again, he couldn't get a correct answer. And that wasn't good. The exam was that day, in the last hour, and he had failed to memorize much.

Again, Bokuto tried to focus his attention on the formulas on top of the paper he was writing in. He couldn't simply ignore them because the teacher said ad nauseam that those would enter in the exam. And, again, he failed. That mixture of lack of sleep and fatigue was too much for him. His emo mode had taken over him and Bokuto felt like he could just start crying. Did those two hours in the library had been in vain?

Trying to get those kind of thoughts out of his head, Bokuto wrote another equation that, in the end, he couldn't resolve either. Since when was that so hard?

"Bokuto-san? Are you studying?" Inmediately, Bokuto recognized that calmed voice. He felt like crying again when he did so.

First of all, Akaashi didn't have any exams anymore! His finals finished yesterday! What was he even doing there? And, even if he had them, he was smart enough to understand everything in the first reading. Did Bokuto had a sign that said 'Look out! This idiot knows shit about maths' or something? And, if it was the case, since when exactly?

"Yeah" He answered, pretending that nothing was wrong.

"And how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing great! This is too easy!" He lied, and he was sure Akaashi had noticed.

Akaashi just stayed by his side during a couple of minutes. Bokuto, thinking that he wouldn't say anything else and that the conversation had ended here, tried to understand again the notes he had taken in class. When Akaashi talked again, five minutes of silence after, Bokuto almost jumped of his seat.

"Bokuto-san, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Afresh, he was lying.

"And are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No, I don't need any. Thanks for ask though"

After that, Akaashi left the library and Bokuto asked himself why he didn't ask for help now that he'd had the chance. Akaashi was smart and his grades in maths were perfect. He could have helped him! But no, Bokuto was a fucking dumbass that rejected the help and now wouldn't have an opportunity like that.

"You're doing it wrong, Bokuto-san"

Bokuto turned to look behind him and there he was. Akaashi, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a packet of cookies in the other, was here again.

"Akaashi..." Bokuto didn't know what to say. He was jumping inside by the happiness that the other boy had came again.

"Take this. I bought it for you" Akaashi left the cup of coffee and the cookies in the table Bokuto occupied.

The captain would smile at the gesture. Only if he had the streght to do so.

"I told you I'm fine. Why did you...?" He couldn't finish the sentence because Akaashi interrupted him.

"You don't look as lively as ever. You didn't even say 'Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi'. Not even once"

Bokuto felt his cheeks turn a little red. Akaashi missed him saying that to him? How adorable was that? Of course, he didn't say that with those words, but that was what he had understood.

"It's hard" Bokuto finally admitted. "Maybe you... could help me with this?"

The setter sat next to him, took his notebook and one of the pencils he had on the table and wrote a formula on one side of the paper. Then, in a matter of seconds, he had already resolved the equations Bokuto could find an answer for in two days.

"Amazing!" Koutarou exclaimed with the strenght he had left. "Can you write some of those to me and I give it a try?"

While Akaashi did what his captain asked, Bokuto sipped some of the coffee and then smiled. The next two hours, they shared the cookies and the coffee and, as if God had heard his prayers, Koutarou managed to pass his maths exam.

And everything thanks to Akaashi Keiji.

 


	6. A little too wild (AliSae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisa is not a woman of alcohol. But, in her brother's stag-party, she gets a little too wild.

Haiba Alisa wasn't a woman of alcohol, parties and such. Really, she wasn't. But today was her brother Lev's stag-party and she didn't want to be a killjoy. So she just let herself go.

During a couple of hours, Alisa just did what she always saw other girls doing at parties (to which she always went obliged by her friend, Akane Yamamoto): say stupid things (it wasn't easy, but alcohol helped), dance to the music and drink beer from her blue plastic cup. And it wasn't as bad as she always thought. Alisa had to admit that she was having fun and she thought to herself why she had never done that before.

She took her brother's hand and they started dancing together. Lev seemed to notice how drunk his sister was, but it was already too late when he did. Literally. It wasn't until they stopped dancing, about midnight, that he noticed Alisa's drunkeness. What would happen to her when three in the morning arrived?

Lev was going to go searching for Alisa to keep her from doing something stupid. But again, it was already too late. She had already jumped into the pool.

Naked.

Brilliant. Now, she wasn't only drunk and out of her senses. She was also wet and will probably catch a cold.

"What was that, Lev?" Akane asked, approaching the worried brother of her friend.

Lev opened his mouth to give her a proper answer, but Alisa was already approaching them, swimming.

"This party is great!" Alisa yelled and then started laughing like a deranged. Man, was she drunk.

"Great, Alisa. But you should get dressed" Lev tried to convice her, but it was near impossible.

"Why?!" Alisa asked with faked innocence. Who would imagine the sweet Haiba Alisa was gonna go that wild.

"Maybe because you'll get a cold otherwise?" Akane said for Lev, who was visibly ready to burst. "C'mon. Get out"

Once Akane managed to get Alisa out of the pool, Lev walked around the yard and went into his house, which was in the same conditions as the outside: full with people he knew kissing, dancing and God knows what else, and with music that could burst the eardrums to anyone. He climbed the stairs to his room and closed the door behind him. The music wasn't so loud there. Then, he pulled out his phone and thought about who could he call.

Right, he could call her! Lev had no idea who to call aside from her. Everyone in Nekoma was either getting drunk and such in his stag-party or in Yaku's one. And, even if they weren't, he would never let those perverts go near his dear sister. So he thought it was better to call a girl. And since Akane was there, he had no other choice. They were friends after all, weren't they?

His call was answered soon after.

　

It was half past one in the early morning and Saeko Tanaka asked herself why she needed to go to the Haiba's house to pick up Alisa. Lev had given her some excuses like 'I need your help' and 'You're the only one I can trust'. Bullshit. Yeah, Alisa was her friend and she had developed some strange feelings towards her and all, but Saeko was tired and wanted to sleep.

Once she was in front of the Haiba's house, the smell of tobacco, beer and some other things reached her nose. Saeko was glad she didn't have to enter in here since Lev was waiting for her with Alisa already in front of the door. The girl had a blue plastic cup in her hand and Saeko immediately knew what kind of drink she had there.

"Please, take her to your house and tomorrow, when she's sober, she can come again" Lev asked her.

"But Lyovochka! At least let me say goodbye to Akane!" For her voice, Saeko already knew she was drunk as hell.

"You already said goodbye to her five times" Alisa answered with a smile.

"Let's go" Saeko interrupted.

And, since Lev didn't allow her to come back to the house and Saeko had taken her hand, Alisa just had an option: follow her to the car.

Once they were inside the car and Saeko had driven far enough away from her house, the blond girl asked a question she wanted to ask since she had seen the half Russian girl.

"What in the hell are you wearing?"

Alisa laughed again like crazy. She was wearing one of her bathrobes, a pink one. The robe slipped a little in her shoulders, letting her breast a little exposed.

"One of my bathrobes. I'm naked underneath" Alisa said with a seductive tone and Saeko knew she wasn't joking.

The rest of the journey continued in silence. Well, not quite. Alisa couldn't stop laughing and saying things that, although the blond couldn't understand them at all, she knew it couldn't be anything coherent. That was unbearable. To Saeko at least.

"We're here" Saeko sighed, relieved.

The blond managed to get Alisa out of the car, the bathrobe slipping even more. They entered the house and, once Saeko had closed the door, she felt Alisa's breast pressing against her back.

"Saeko, you know? You always looked like such a beautiful girl to me" Saeko would have ignored that if it wasn't because she had a beautiful half Russian girl more naked than dressed whispering such things in her ear. "Am I beautiful for you?"

"Fuck this" Saeko turned and, without prior notice, she kissed Alisa, tasting the alcohol in her lips.

The blond just hoped that the couch was comfortable enough and that her brother didn't want to go for some water while they were here (or else, he would have a big trauma).

Tomorrow morning was going to be a hard awakening for both of them, and not just because they were going to be really tired. But because Alisa would see herself and the blond naked in Saeko's bed with a hangover.

She also hoped that Alisa would like to be her girlfriend after that.

 


	7. Childhood friend (Tsukkiyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How pathetic was to fall in love with your best, childhood friend? For Tsukishima, it was the most pathetic to ever pathetic.

How pathetic was to fall in love with your childhood friend? For Tsukishima, the most pathetic to ever pathetic.

It wasn't that Yamaguchi was ugly. Hell no! He was cute... not, he was more than that. Tsukishima didn't know how to put it into words, but his friend wasn't ugly.

But we're not talking about falling in love. That was a phase that he had already passed. Now we're talking about **dating** your best friend. This was something Yamaguchi didn't really mind, and Tsukishima... well, the blond was another thing. He felt a little strange everytime he and Yamaguchi went out on a... man, the word was difficult to say. A date.

The day the blond finally overcame that feeling of strangeness was on a Friday night. In a celebration, more specifically a wedding. Lev and Yaku's one, to finish clarifying. Kuroo and Kenma had invited the members of the Karasuno volleyball team. Well, not like Tsukishima minded.

Everything was going perfect: Lev and Yaku were happy, permanent smiles on their faces (even thought he heard Kenma and Hinata talking about how nervous Yaku was before the ceremony and how Kuroo and he needed to calm him down). Everyone congratulated the couple, giving them gifts, laughing, joking. The guys in elegant suits and the girls in beautiful dresses. Delicious food, glasses of champagne raised on the air. In short, the perfect wedding.

Everyone wished happiness to Lev and Yaku, and Kei did too. But, truth was told, it had taken them a lot of time to get married. Or maybe not. Everything depended on the point of view of the person. They were already twenty-four years. Even so, Tsukishima admited he was nobody to bother Yaku and Lev.

That day, in a matter of seconds, Yamaguchi had him hooked. His smile, a couple of sincere words and a lot of kind gestures was all he needed to fall (even more) in love with his best friend and make himself question the why of that strange feeling. So ridiculously silly, easy and quick as it sounded.

Everything needed to be said, and what Tsukishima needed to say was that he and Yamaguchi had a simple happiness, nothing out of the ordinary. And that happiness made him feel complete as a person.

Yamaguchi wasn't perfect, but he, in all his imperfection, had conquered his heart. His simple gestures, his mistakes, his defects, his cheerful voice and attitude, his nerves, his occasional stutter, his innocence, his perfect smile, his soft hands and his 'Tsukki!' had him madly in love. Even if he didn't want to admit it in public.

So, even when he was in Lev and Yaku's wedding and he was happy about it like everyone else was. Even when Yaku looked much happier and cuter than in any other moment of his life and everyone recognized it. Even with all that, Tsukishima would still thinking, silly and selfishly, in Yamaguchi first. In the guy that danced with him in his arms, that smiled happily and talked, overjoyed, about the couple. The one who taught him that love and bliss were even bigger when they were shared.

And that was when he understood everything.

The cutest guy in the world? Yamaguchi Tadashi. The most beautiful gesture he had ever seen? His smile. The easiest words to say? 'I love you'. As long as he was saying that to his childhood friend.

 


	8. Suffering in exchange for happiness (Levyaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a rule that every bride and groom is nervous before the wedding. Every single one. But Yaku was an exception because he wasn't nervous. No. He wanted to throw up.

Yaku Morisuke was not amused. First of all, he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday (nerves, nerves. Fucking nerves!) and even with that, he still wanted to throw up. Something that, of course, he couldn't do because he had been getting ready for the ceremony for three hours and a half. Fuck the suit and fuck everything he needed. That had no sense! He would take everything off after the ceremony and the efforts of those who had helped him would be in vain. So Yaku was content with breaking things (it didn't matter what it was) that Kenma and Kuroo passed him. He had been doing that a long time and still hadn't managed to calm down one bit.

"Why is this so freaking horrible?" Yaku asked, tearing another page of the old book he had in his hands. "Decided: I'm going to die. I can't wait anymore. People who get married are total dumbasses! Why am I even getting married anyway?"

"First: are you calling Kenma and me dumbasses too?" Kuroo joked, smiling. "And, second: maybe because you love Lev?"

At the same moment in which the captain of Nekoma mentioned Lev's name, another page of the book was ripped off, scaring Kuroo a little. Kenma, however, maintained his composure.

"How can you say I **love** him?!" Yaku emphasized the word 'love'.

"I guess you do since you accepted to marry him, didn't you?" Kenma said. The last page left in the book was torned and the blond jerked his head to Kuroo, asking him to go to the door and order more things Morisuke could break.

Yaku felt his heart beating a mile a minute. Why the hell the idea of marrying Lev sounded so encouraging when the half Russian proposed it several months ago at that expensive restaurant? He was sure it was the fact that they were in public, everyone looking expectantly, waiting for Yaku's response to be a 'yes'. Yeah, he was sure it was the pressure of the moment. Right, it had to be that.

He left his world when he heard the door of his room closing. Kuroo had in his arms a lot of things like vases, some porcelain cups, a lot of books and papers... The raven extended one of the books and soon Yaku had teared up five pages at once.

"It looks like you want to get out of here as soon as you can" Kenma talked and Yaku looked at him, feeling his forehead all sweaty.

"I do want to get out of here as soon as I can" Morisuke claimed as if it was a thing to be proud of.

"Don't worry, kitten" Kuroo told Kenma, handing Yaku another paper just in case. "If he hasn't gone through that window over here yet, he won't do that now"

The raven pointed at one of the windows of the room, which was opened by Yaku's demands. Morisuke assured that he would die asphyxiated if they didn't open a freaking window.

"Yaku, if you're like this, just imagine how poor Lev has to be: waiting at the end of the hall, praying for you to not run away and let him planted in the altar" Kenma's comment didn't improved things. Yaku broke the book in half right after he said that and picked another one off the floor.

"This is unbearable" Yaku admitted. "You two were also nervous when you got married?"

Kenma and Kuroo looked at each other. Well, yeah. They were nervous the day of their wedding. But one thing was being nervous and another one was Yaku's current state.

"I really wasn't" Kuroo was the first who talked. "I mean, a little, yes. But not too much. I just thought about how happy we were going to be once the ceremony was over..."

"You're embarrasing, Kuro" Kenma interrupted him. "If I'm honest: I was. I felt anxious..." He couldn't finish his sentence because Yaku started talking.

"Anxious? Is more like I want to throw up. I can't stand this!" He was about to break another book, but Kuroo snatched it from his hands. And Morisuke immediately understood what that meant.

"You'll have time for that later. Now we have to get out of here. It's your time to shine!"

"Now? Oh, no, no, no, no!! Can't we stay here like, I don't know, another fifty years or something?" Yaku prayed, but Kuroo and Kenma took him by the hands and forced him to stand up from his chair.

"What? You don't want to?" Kenma asked and Yaku shaked his head.

"I want to, don't get me wrong! It's just that... What if I mess things up? What if I fall while walking down the hall? What if I say the vows wrong and everyone laughs? What if I break Lev's finger while putting the ring on? What if he makes fun of my height? What if...?"

"Wow, stop right there!" Kuroo asked, trying to hold his laughter. He knew Kenma would hit him if he laughed out loud. "Nothing of that will happen. And, even if it does happen, it won't be bad. It would be more like a Nekoma wedding! Why do you want to have a normal, boring wedding like everyone else when you can have it the Nekoma style? Go on a break him that finger! Make your wedding the most epic one in this world!"

Kenma lowered his head, embarrased by Kuroo's words. Yeah, he didn't want him to laugh but... did he really had to go on and give one of his speeches?

"Don't make fun of me!" Yaku yelled.

"But I'm being kind. I'm always this kind!"

"Shut up! I said don't you make fun of me!"

Ignoring his protests, Kuroo opened the door and Kenma guided him out of the room. It was the time. It was and Yaku had no way to avoid it. He was sooooo screwed it hurts.

Letting him in front of the big door that will soon open to make way to his entry, Kenma and Kuroo went to take their places with the guests. The raven had to admit that, even with everything he had said before, he was internally praying for Yaku to don't do anything shameful. However, before letting him alone, Kenma left him those words:

"You'll see. Your nerves will go away when you hear him say 'I do' without thinking twice".

And with that, twenty minutes and a pill for nausea (provided by Taketora) later, Yaku's nerves went away when Lev confirmed that he loved him. How? Simple. Saying 'I do' without thinking twice and sealing their love with a ring and a kiss.

 


	9. Trying and failing in the attempt (Iwaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi tries to be romantic for once in his life. And fails miserably.

Iwaizumi looked at the clock on the nightstand for what it seemed like the hundredth time in all night. It was three in the early morning. Only five minutes had passed since the last time he checked the time and he still couldn't sleep.

He looked at his side. Oikawa was there, sleeping soundly and totally naked. It was kinda obvious what they had done hours earlier since both were in the same conditions. Normally, when they were done, it was really easy for him to fall asleep. Well, not this time though. What had caused this? Iwaizumi didn't know. He thought of a thousand and one things that could have been responsible for his current state.

Oikawa twisted and turned, looking directly at Hajime. The white sheet barely covered Tooru's body and his lips were parted. Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile and stroke the other's arm. It was in times like that when he looked like an actual angel.

Hajime laid on the bed gently, trying not to wake Oikawa up by all possible means. He knew that, if he did it, Tooru would loose his angel condition. Not that he didn't like his personality, but he looked better like that. The room was in complete silent. He just got to hear some dogs barking in the distance and their own breathing in the room, Oikawa's quieter than his.

From one moment to another, Hajime felt Oikawa's head resting against his chest. And it was at that time when he also had one of those sudden poetry attacks that lovers have. Normally, he didn't pay any attention to them since romance wasn't exactly his strongest point. Oikawa himself knew Iwaizumi's capacity to say cheesy things was at the level of the deposits of Prehistory. Hajime was a man who expressed his love through actions and both loved it. But now, in the darkness and silence of the bedroom, with Oikawa sleeping... it was the perfect chance to try. And, if he failed, nobody will know.

But, first of all: how do you say smooth things? Hajime had zero idea. Maybe he should start talking about his feelings for Tooru? Or about his fiance's body? A part in specific of it like, he didn't know, his eyes? Perhaps, if he ran his fingers though his brown hair and pulled him closer he would have an idea. Perhaps his sweet scent (that one Oikawa managed to have even after sex) and soft skin would help him find the right words to say. Well, although it ultimately didn't work, but Iwaizumi felt more comfortable. Enough to start talking.

Oikawa was definitely an angel. A shooting one.

"You are..." Iwaizumi whispered, so low that not even himself could hear it at first. The phrase was left unfinished because he still had no idea what to say. How did poets to come out with all those corny phrases so easily? "You are..."

Again. He tried and got nothing.

"Your eyes, chocolate colour and always filled with excitement, alongside with your smile and your soft hair and skin, have a kind of spell on me"

Once he was finished saying all that, Iwaizumi felt like puking rainbows. That was enough. That was beyond corny. That was... disgustingly sweet.

"Fuck this shit. I'm out!"

And, after that, suddendly, Iwaizumi could have some sleep.

It was true poetry wasn't for him.

The morning after, when he opened his eyes, Oikawa wasn't there. It wasn't that late, of course. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and went out the room. There he was. His fiance, also in boxers and with only an apron over them, making some toasts for breakfast. All that with a big smile from ear to ear and his hair all messy. It was impressive, since Oikawa wasn't normally a mornig person. Who was him and what did he do to Oikawa Tooru?

Hajime sat on the table and Tooru passed him a plate with two buttered toasts and a glass of milk. Minutes later, Oikawa had his own toasts and milk ready and sat on the table with Iwaizumi. But, instead of start eating, he smiled even more if it was possible and looked his fiance in the eyes.

"Sooooo, Iwa-chan" He started with a tone that tried to be sweet. "... My eyes have a chocolate colour and are filled with excitement?"

Hajime felt like he was chocking with the piece of toast he was eating.

"What did you just...?" He couldn't finish. He didn't find the words.

"And my hair and skin are soft. Oh, and I have a spell on you, Iwa-chan!"

"You were awake!" Hajime exclaimed, trying to hide the blush covering his cheeks.

"Maaaybe I was" Oikawa purred. "Can you tell me more, Iwa-chan?"

"... No" Iwaizumi seemed to think a little before answering.

The conversation looked like it was over. Or at least, Hajime thought so until Oikawa left his chair and sat on his lap, kissing him. When they separated, still close to Iwaizumi's lips, the brunette whispered.

"At least can I hear you saying other kind of things to me?" Oikawa asked. "And then I pretend to be asleep again and you spoil me rotten another time? Like last night?"

Iwaizumi wanted to get mad. He **should** have got mad at him. But that wasn't something he could do when he felt Oikawa's lips against his own again, making him loose the remaining sanity he had left.

He really should spoil him rotten more often.

 


	10. Dirty mind... and house (Tanaenno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeko never claimed Tanaka to clean his room (since hers was even worse), but Ennoshita was something else.

Tanaka always had a little (rather not so little) problem that grew worse with each day that passed: he was the laziest motherfucker in the whole Karasuno and he was the first that admited it. He had lost count of days that had passed since the last time he had cleaned his room

His bedroom was anything but nice: his shirts thrown in a corner of the room alongside with his shoes, the bag he carried to practice laying on the floor too, his bed unmade for quite a few days... In short, a jungle. Tanaka was the kind of guy who will let his clothes, shoes and such just lying on the floor, bed or anywhere else and walk around the house in boxers for the rest of the day. He will blame the heat, even if they were in the middle of December. Yeah, he was that kind of guy.

Saeko, his sister, never had made him clean since her room was even worse. But Ennoshita, his boyfriend, was something else. He'll always try and make Tanaka clean (normally failing). Chikara also rubbed in Tanaka's face that he wasn't like that before. That before he kept his room halfway decent.

It wasn't that Tanaka hand't noticed. Moreover, he was the first to realize. And he had always asked himself what could have happened to become the lazy bastard he was now.

And now he had found the answer: Ennoshita Chikara. He had happened.

From the moment he gave Ennoshita the key to his house, Tanaka's fate was sealed. It was only a matter of comparing how they both cooked: Tanaka could only prepare noodles and that was a lot. However, Chikara cooked like a freaking God. He hadn't touched a pan or anything since he had tasted one of Ennoshita's dishes. On the other hand: cleaning. What was the point of doing it? Everything will get dirty in a matter of seconds and all his effort would be ruined. Instead of that, he prefered to do more productive things.

And talking about more productive things, Ennoshita was the answer again. They were in heat (or at least that was what Saeko always said) almost all the time. Tanaka wasn't only a lazy bastard. He was also a horny one. And since he walked around the house half naked all day, it was time he saved undressing himself (and more to be spend on doing other things). Everytime Ennoshita arrived home, usually trying to make Tanaka clean, and he opened his mouth to say something about how much his room needed a cleanup, Tanaka cornered him against a wall and kissed him to shut him up. One thing leaded to another and everything ended the same way everytime. It was perfect! What was the need to change?

"I swear to God, Ryu. You need to clean this mess up!" Ennoshita exclaimed that afternoon when he arrived his boyfriend's house.

Tanaka turned in the bed, as if he hadn't heard, and looked directly at Chikara.

"I'll help you if you want so, could you please do me that favor?"

"I could help you with another things if you want to" Tanaka declared with a suggestive tone. Man, he had turned into a pervert.

Ennoshita sighed and lowered his head, looking at the floor. He enjoyed doing that kind of things with Tanaka, but he wasn't willing to give his arm to twist this time.

"Not today. Now, get up and let's clean. Oh, and another thing: stop taking your clother off when you get home!"

'Why?' Tanaka thought. If someone knocked on the door, Saeko could always open for him. Enoshita had a key and everything was perfect so, why exactly was he asking him that? Besides, he knew Chikara liked to see him shirtless.

"Ryu, I won't repeat myself anymore: Get. Up. I already told you, I'll help you! What else do you want for me to do?"

'I can think on a couple of things but I'm sure you won't do any of them unless we clean first, so..."

"Ryu"

"No"

"Ryuunosuke Tanaka, I'm warning you"

Tanak felt Ennoshita's anger in his voice, but he didn't care. He just hid his face on the pillow. His desire to clean at that time were zero. It was freaking Saturday! They had no practice today and they finally could rest! And, plus, they had no homework to do that weekend.

"Ryuunosuke Tanaka. Get up right now or else, I'll go home"

"Goodbye then"

But, instead of going home like he said he would, Ennoshita picked up one of Tanaka's shoes off the floor and threw it at him. Then the other one. Then one of his boyfriend's shirts. And then one of his pants.

"Okay, okay! I'll clean! Just stop, Chikara!" That was it. Tanaka had given up. For the first time in his life.

Anyway, he was sure he would find a way to transform Ennoshita's desire to blow the dust in desire to blow something else. His dick, for example.

Shit. He definitely had became a pervert. But damn if he didn't like it. And, even though he won't admit it, Tanaka knew Chikara also like it.

Ah, that afternoon would be fun, that's for sure.

 


	11. Tips to get rid of stress (Asanoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya has recently discovered a method to relax whenever he's feeling particularly stressed.

After a whole week of exams, homework, practice and matches, everyone would be a little tense, stressed and such. Nishinoya Yuu, the libero of the Karasuno volleyball team, wasn't an exception. And, sometimes, it surpassed him. Not always, sure thing, but it did happened more than once.

Normally, what relaxed him was a nice, long and warm bath (with Asahi, of course) and then lay with his boyfriend on the bed, cuddling and watching TV or something until they fell asleep. Dinner didn't matter too much on those occasions, and if he or Asahi was feeling hungry, Azumane had godlike culinary skills. Nothing to worry about, in short.

But, after a long time searching for other methods to relax, Noya finally found another thing that managed to calm him down. Everything happened very spontaneously. So much that he was surprised when, suddenly, he felt calm while experiencing one of the most wonderful moments of his life. Of his entire existence, even.

And what was that tip to get rid of stress that Noya had discovered? Simple thing: run his fingers through Asahi's hair.

It wasn't a secret that Noya had always loved the ace's long, brown hair. It was very soft and pleasant to the touch. Besides, it had a very nice and sweet smell and, everytime Asahi wore it loose, the length of his hair fascinated Noya.

So, everytime he was feeling particularly stressed, Noya sat on the bed and made Asahi put his head on his lap. Not without forcing him to let his hair down before, clearly. Then, he liked to run his fingers through his hair freely. Sometimes, the libero would go for a brush and start brushing the ace's hair and, some others, Noya liked to braid it. Normally, the process was repeated for one hour or even more until Yuu had his batteries recharged.

And that was why, everytime they were returning home together (it didn't matter if they were going to Noya's or Asahi's house) and the libero had a bad face, the ace knew what was coming. It didn't matter either that they hadn't even taken a shower and continued all sweaty because of practices, he was aware that Noya won't do anything like start pulling his hair and he ended with irritated scalp. No. Yuu wasn't like that.

Asahi was also aware of something: when Noya was done with his hair and they could finally take the shower they deserved, after all that was done, he would obtain a reward for being docile and let Nishinoya do his hair.

And what kind of reward was he talking about? Well, let's just say that it had something to do with the bed.

 


	12. Couch thoughts (Daisuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning home after running away from Suga (and his diabolic dishes) Daichi just prays that his boyfriend is already asleep.

Half past one in the early morning. That was the hour Daichi finally arrived home after eating something at a restaurant and waiting in there until the time he thought Suga would be calmed down. Or at least that was what he thought (and prayed for), because Koushi was able to stay up all night if it was necessary until he finally returned home. And Daichi knew it.

"Please, let him be asleep. Please, let him be asleep. Please, let him..." Daichi kept repeating all the way back.

God, he had done something terribly wrong when he ran away from home. In fact, why had he done it? Okay, Suga was in a bad mood and Daichi would have to eat another one of his fiendish dishes. But what was new? He had already done it a lot of times and managed to get out alive. Having to do that another time was no big deal!

Fuck, he was so dumb. But it seemed smart in the moment. And, seriously, could anyone blame him?

Just when he stepped into the front door, Daichi swallowed, praying internally that Suga wasn't waiting for him behind the door, furious as he was when he left. Although from the outside the lights seemed to be off, he could never be totally sure. His hands were shaking and he even had trouble putting the key into the lock.

Daichi opened the door slowly, glancing to see if anyone was there, waiting and eager to kill him. Fortunately for him, there wasn't anyone. He sighed with relief. Suga was already sleeping. Fuck yeah. He removed his shoes and left them at the entrance, carefree.

However, when he entered to the room they shared and didn't see the blankets all over the floor or the bulge of Suga's body under the covers, Daichi was alarmed. Where the hell was he? Was Koushi angry enough to leave and sleep in some of his friend's house? Or maybe he had left for an unlimited time? If that was the case then... Glups. He shouldn't have pissed Sugawara Koushi off, that's for sure.

Not willing to let those thoughts take over him, Daichi left the room as fast as he could and started to look for him around the house. Starting with the living room. Bingo.

There he was. His beautiful boyfriend, with a blanket over, sleeping peaceably in the couch and looking like the angel he really wasn't. The TV was on, so Daichi assumed that he had fallen asleep while watching it. In front of him, on the low coffe table they had, there was an empty plate (which he supposed was Suga's) and another one. The only difference was that the second one had a couple of tasty-looking pork chops and a salad. Could it be that Suga knew Daichi hated the dishes he made when he was in a bad mood and, not wanting to give him a hard time again, he had cooked something eatable for his boyfriend? If that was what had happened, Daichi sure was dumb as hell.

Well, that didn't matter much now. What's done, it's done. Now what **did** matter right now was compensating Suga for that.

First of all, Daichi grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off. The following thing was pick up the plates and take them to the kitchen. He would eat the pork chops and the salad tomorrow for lunch. When he returned to the living room, he pulled the blanket that was over Suga, left it on the couch and picked him up. The last thing he could do was to take him to their room and sleep in conditions.

Once they were in the bedroom, Daichi left Suga on the bed and closed the door. Then, he pulled back the covers and climbed onto the bed with his boyfriend. They were in the middle of November and it was really cold outside. Staying in bed, cuddling, sounded like the best idea for that night. And that was what Daichi planned to do.

Covering them both with the sheets and passing his arm around Suga's waist, he pulled the silver-haired boy closer and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead and another one on his beauty mark. Sure, Koushi could be a demon from time to time, but usually he was a sweet person. And he was an idiot for running away without even asking.

"I love you, Suga. Good night"

"I love you too, idiot"

He was surprised to hear his voice and looked down just to see a smiling Sugawara Koushi, with his eyes closed and trying to contain his soft laughter.

"You're an idiot, Dai. But I love you anyway"

Daichi laughed and kissed him again in the forehead. Yeah, he was an idiot, but that was better than being a demon who cooked food that seemed straight out of hell. He was just running for his life, for fuck's sake!

"And you're such a dork, Suga. But I love you anyway"

"Excuse me? **I'm** a dork?" Suga pretended to be angry, although he really wasn't.

"Well, I'm not the one faking sleep so his boyfriend would spoil him rotten" Daichi laughed a little at the end of the phrase. Suga did it too.

"Ha, you got a point there"

 


	13. Salt likes sugar (Tsukkiyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi was the exception that confirmed the rule that Tsukishima Kei didn't like sweet things.

Being totally honest and without lying, Tsukishima had never liked sweet food. Not even a single one of them had ever conquered his palate. Not that he detested them either, and it wasn't like he had ever tried a lot of sweet things. But, still, sweet was his least favourite flavor.

And then Yamaguchi came to his life.

Tadashi was an incredible pastry chef and everyone on the team had tried his cookies and everyone said that were the best thing on Earth. At first, Tsukishima was reluctant to try his sweets. He liked how much his boyfriend was complimented for them, but his palate always told him to stay away from sweet things. Hell, Tadashi will always cook salty food for him and it tasted equally amazing! And salty food was Tsukishima's favourite... all puns aside.

Until one day, more specifically on Valentine's Day, Yamaguchi gave him a package of his homemade cookies because he wanted Tsukki to give them a try. Still, the blonde wasn't too eager to do that, but he had to do that so Tadashi won't be upset. And that was the moment when Tsukishima fell even more head over heels in love with his boyfriend. Damn, that was so good. The others weren't exaggerating.

Although he kept saying that all sweet foods tasted like shit, that cookies were another story. That wasn't shit, that was something out of this world. And he would fight anyone who said otherwise.

From that day on, Tadashi always made cookies for him everytime he could, without even asking. He knew Tsukishima liked them enough to eat them every single day of his life (and man, he was so happy about it). Almost everyday he went to the blond's house and he knew Tsukki was out of cookies, he put the apron on and went to the kitchen, ready to prepare some more.

Today won't be any different. Yamaguchi was halfway the preparation and Tsukishima was sitting at the kitchen table, watching him as he cooked. His boyfriend looked so concentrated, more than in any practice.

"I'm hungry" Tsukishima commented.

"Be patient, Tsukki! They'll be ready before you know it!" Yamaguchi said, with a cheerful voice and without even turning to look at his boyfriend.

Well, if he could, he would. But being patient wasn't something he could do in those conditions. He was not kidding when he said he was hungry, and Yamaguchi's cookies had became his addiction. He felt kind of... impatient? And impatience was something Tsukishima rarely felt. How come some cookies, sweets that he had always detested, managed to make Tsukishima Kei feel that way?

"Sorry, but I can't" The blonde stated, rising from his seat.

He approached Yamaguchi, who seemed to understand nothing. Before he could notice, Tsukishima's arms were around his waist and his head over his shoulder. For once, Tadashi stopped what he was doing to look at his boyfriend. One hand of the blonde rose to his neck and, in a matter of seconds, Kei's lips were over his. And that was all he could concentrate during the next few seconds, until he felt Tsukki separating from him. Yamaguchi was a blushing mess and his boyfriend couldn't help but smile at him.

"Tsukki! What...?"

"Just as I thought. You are sweet too. Even more than your cookies, I'd say"

Yamaguchi couldn't even utter a word. Who was him and what did he do to Tsukishima Kei? He didn't know.

For Tsukishima's part, he had now added to his list of 'Sweets I like' a new thing. His favourite so far and forever he'd say: Yamaguchi's lips... or rather, Yamaguchi in general. His sweet voice, his sweet personality and those sweet lips he liked to kiss until they were all red and swollen.

Because Yamaguchi Tadashi (and his cookies, but whatever) was the exception that confirmed the rule that Tsukishima Kei didn't like sweet things.

 


	14. November (Asanoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is cold in November, but the heart remains warm.

Everyone feels cold in November. And everyone has seen a lot of sick people, a lot of snow (that always leaded to snowball fights with the guys of the team) and some rain, pre-Christmas preparations and a lot of children playing on the street. Nishinoya Yuu wasn't an exception, he loved to play outside offhandedly to snow or rain. Well, today was kind of different. First and main of all, today the rain had transformed into a storm and there was absolutely no one in the streets.

Noya was so grateful that that day was Saturday and he didn't have to go to school or practices. Now he just wanted to stay in bed, under the sheets and watching TV, falling asleep in the process. All of that with Asahi, of course. He didn't want to die from boredoom either. But, with him, his plans for that afternoon had changed quite a lot.

At a time of the feared boredoom in Noya's house, the libero went to the basement and came up with a box full of Christmas decorations. They armed and put the Christmas tree in the living room, althought it was only mid-month. They filled the whole house with colored lights and they prepared and drank a lot of hot chocolate. They turned on the heater since the cold was just too much for them to handle, and even with that on, Asahi grabbed his scarf from the coat rack and wrapped it around Noya's neck. His excuse? He didn't want his boyfriend to catch a cold. The libero stifled a giggle. Man, he loved that charming, gentle dork.

When the night came and after a big, delicious dinner, courtesy of Asahi, and a long, warm bath, Noya dressed in his soft blue pajamas. He handed his boyfriend the red one he had left at his place (just in case, Azumane said) a couple of months ago, encouraging him to change. The ace went to the kitchen and in a matter of seconds he had prepared two more cups of hot chocolate filled with marshmallows.

Before going to Yuu's room, half as a joke half serious, he grabbed Asahi's scarf again and wrapped it around his neck again. This gesture made the ace laugh, even though he found that adorable. Once they were in the libero's bedroom, door and window cloose to avoid the cold from entering, and the lights off, the two huddled between the sheets, Asahi turned the TV on and he sought to find a movie worthwhile. They spent about one hour or so like that until both began to yawn a lot. The ace reached to the nightstand, where there were, besides their two empty cups, the remote of the TV, which he turned off.

After that, Asahi looked down at Noya, who was already asleep on his chest and smiled. 'So cute' he thought. He pressed a kiss to the libero's forehead, stroked his hair and closed his own eyes, allowing himself to sleep, still smiling. He could make that his winter routine and he would never get tired of that. He won't change it for anything either.

"This is paradise" The ace whispered, about to fall asleep and enjoying the warmth of Noya's body against his.

"You're paradise for me, Asahi" Noya spoke in a hoarse, sleepy whisper.

Azumane pressed him harder against himself. Yeah, he could definitely make that his routine and he won't get tired of that. Not if Noya was by his side, providing him warmth and making him the happiest man alive.

 


	15. We found love (Levyaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or how Lev proposed to Yaku eight times and he didn't accept until the eighth.

Being twenty-four and remain unmarried wasn't a good sign. At least for Haiba Lev. His sister, Alisa, who was already married to Saeko Tanaka, always told him that he needed to find a good woman or man (whatever he prefered) and get married in a big and fancy ceremony. Yeah, that was a good plan. And he would do so if it wasn't for a little detail: his boyfriend, Yaku Morisuke. Lev loved him, but when it came to propose, he always ended up stuttering or saying something dumb.

But today would be different. Today Lev had finally built up the courage to propose to the love of his life (as cheesy as it sounded). The box with the ring was already in his pocket and the half Russian was a nervous mess. It was the perfect situation: middle June, on the beach, late at night, just the two of them and with the full moon in the dark sky.

Yaku was lying on his towel, probably waiting for Lev to say 'We're going home'. He liked the beach, but they had been in here since ten in the morning. The actual hour? Half past ten... at night. He was beginning to get fed up. Yeah, he loved Lev, but that was just too much.

"Yaku?" Lev asked, breaking the silence. He had stopped calling him 'Yaku-san' since they began dating.

"Yeah?" Yaku answered with a bored tone and looking at him. "What do you want, Lev?"

"I... I wanted to ask you something" Lev stuttered a little, but he could understand him perfectly fine. "Can I?"

"Well, you're already asking something, but as you want" Yaku smiled after saying that.

Lev swallowed hard. Sweaty hands, knot in the stomach. Yes, he was nervous. Now **that** was the hard part of the plan. What if Yaku rejected him? Trying to get those kind of thoughts out of his mind, he took a deep breath hoping that this gesture will return him some of his courage. Then, he made the question:

"Will... will you marry me?"

Yaku froze. He blinked one, two, three, a lot of times. Then, he stood in surprise.

"Can you repeat it?"

"Will you... marry me?" Lev felt his cheeks go full red. He was going to be rejected. He knew it from the moment Yaku began to pick up their things.

Yaku looked surprised, but irritated at the same time. Was Lev just messing with him? They were dating for a little more than a year, but he didn't expect it to go that far. At least, not that soon. Because, let's be honest here, Yaku didn't consider himself as a good choice for a husband.

"I didn't know you were that good at joking, Lev! I almost believe you!" Yaku exclaimed. That joke wasn't funny at all. "I'll wait for you in the car!"

Then he went away as fast as he could and abandoned Lev there, in the sand.

　

Lev tried again a week later, when they were in Yaku's house. He had bought a box of chocolates and had placed a paper inside that said 'Will you marry me?'. He hoped that will work.

Surprise, surprise: it didn't. Yaku just laughed in his face, took his keys and left with the next phrase:

"I'll go buy some milk to accompany the chocolates. You want something from the store? No? Okay, see ya!"

"Yaku, wait!" Lev rose from the couch and tried to catch his boyfriend before he left. He couldn't. Yaku was so fast when it came to escape.

Another failure for Haiba Lev's book.

　

The next day, they went to a cafe for breakfast. Yaku was happy. The pancakes in that cafe were so good he could eat them for a whole year. And Lev realized it was a good time to propose. Yaku was in a good mood and the cafe was empty except for the two of them. Would he understand that he was being serious this time?

"Yaku?"

"What?"

"I... maybe it isn't the best time or the best way to do this, but... would you make me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Yaku almost spat his coffee in Lev's face.

"The hell?" Lev didn't say anything else. He just looked at Yaku, expecting him to give him an answer. "Ah, I get it! I know you're mad because I ate your cookies and shared them with Kuroo and Kenma last week! But, man. Do you have to make fun of me like that? I didn't know you were that kind of person, Lev! I'll pay your pancakes today as a reward, okay? But just today, eh? I'm not a moneymaker!" Then, Yaku called the waitress and began to talk to her.

Again, Lev's plan had failed.

　

"I don't understand why you want to take me home, Lev" Yaku repeated for the third time. They had gone for a walk and it was already late. "I can go by myself and you know it!"

The same day of the cafe accident, Lev convinced Yaku to stay all day outside and go for a walk. A walk that lasted the whole afternoon. He tried to find another good moment to propose, but he couldn't. He didn't care if Yaku rejected him this time or not, the doubt was killing him.

"I just wanted to stay with you a little longer"

"Oh... That's fine, I guess"

Once they were in front of the door of Yaku's house. He got nervous again. The street was quiet, there were plenty of starts in the sky and he was glad that it was dark. That way Yaku couldn't see his blush. This time, he hoped to succeed.

"Yaku, you and me had known each other for a long time. And I... I know you are aware that I love you more than anyone else in the world. I really do! Again, maybe this isn't the best time or way to do this. You deserve a lot better, but listen to me: if you accept to stay with me as my husband for the rest of my life, I'll be the happiest man alive"

"... Uh?" When Lev heard Yaku saying that, he knew he had failed again. "Are you sure you're alright, Lev? Do you have a fever or something?

"No! I really, really mean everything I said earlier!"

Yaku laid his eyes on Lev's green ones as if he was looking for an answer to his questions. Then, a few seconds later, he smiled, still looking at his boyfriend's eyes.

"Alisa is pressing you to get married already, right?"

Lev nearly choked on his own saliva. First of all: how did he know? He didn't mean to tell that to Yaku until he gave him a proper answer. And he never said anything that could suggest that.

"Well, yes. But what...?"

"Look, Lev. I love you more than my own life, but if you want to marry me just to compete with your sister, you're being childish. If you're going to ask me to marry you, do it honestly. Do it like you mean it"

"I mean it!"

Ignoring his boyfriend's words, Yaku huged him, gave him a quick kiss and entered his house. Yaku Morisuke 1- Lev Haiba 0.

　

Once he was in his house, Lev recapped all his failed marriage proposals. They had continued and continued until they reached seven. And then he realized why Yaku kept rejecting him or changing the subject everytime Lev asked him. The cause was his boyfriend's lack of self-esteem.

Yeah, Yaku acted pretty much like a mom, scolding his teammates (Lev the most) and being kind of loud, but not too much. He liked to live with other people and used to have a big smile on his face, but that didn't mean he was totally alright with himself. Behind that facade of 'mom friend' it hid a guy full of insecurities about his personality and cualities.

Yaku didn't consider himself good enough to be someone's husband, especially not Lev's, the man he loved the most in his life. Nor to get a real marriage proposal from his boyfriend, that had assured Yaku that he loved him in a thousand and one occasions in one hundred different ways. But Lev couldn't disagree more. He wanted to change Yaku's vision of himself because he truly loved him. He wanted to make him his husband and stay with him for the rest of his life. He knew all of Yaku's strenghts and weaknesses and he adored them equally. Lev didn't want the perfect husband. No. He wanted Yaku, the guy he loved the most, his boyfriend and the love of his life.

And because of that Lev, wanting Yaku to feel loved and to know that wasn't a joke, the next time, the eighth time, he proposed to him, it was in a big restaurant full of people. With a suit, with a bouquet of roses, the ring inside its small black box, a romantic dinner and everyone looking. Everyone in the restaurant waiting for the response of Yaku, who finally found out that the propose wasn't a joke, it was real. Lev wanted to stay with him, forever and ever.

And finally, in his eighth marriage proposal, Lev got a 'Yes' from his boyfriend.

 


	16. Safe and sound (Kiyoyachi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi has nightmares and Kiyoko always helps her.

It was past midnight when Yachi Hitoka woke up, sweaty and with troubled breathing. She didn't remember anything of the nightmare she just had. She never did. She was shaking and she even had some trouble breathing.

It wasn't the first time that happened. In fact, she had nightmares almost every night. And even though Yachi had them that often, she knew she would never get used to them. They were terrifying although she never remembered them.

The blond girl looked at her side, where Kiyoko was. She was sleeping soundly, without her glasses and with a peaceful expression. Yachi let out a relieved sigh and lied in bed, resting her hand in her girlfriend's black hair and tried to normalize her breath. She didn't want to wake Kiyoko up because she knew the raven girl would worry and start asking what was wrong. That wasn't what Yachi wanted or needed. Her hand went down to Kiyoko's chin and the blond started caressing the mole by her mouth, her beauty mark. She smiled, forgetting about what happened a couple of minutes ago. Kiyoko always managed to calm her down after her nightmares, even when she wasn't awake. Yeah, she had that kind of effect.

Yachi closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep again. She failed. The horrible images, those which she always forgot when she woke up, came to her mind again. She opened her eyes rapidly as she saw them. The sight of Kiyoko's sleepy face greeted her. She had no other choice now. She had to wake Shimizu up if she wanted to get some sleep.

She shook the black-haired girl's arm softly. Nothing. She tried again with a little more force until she saw her girlfriend opening her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Was everything Kiyoko asked. She didn't need an answer. Seeing the blond's worried face and occasional shivers was all she needed. "Come here"

Yachi put her head on Kiyoko's chest, listening to her heartbeat. She liked to hear that every night to fall asleep because it meant the girl with glasses was by her side and she won't leave her alone. The blond loved that feeling.

Kiyoko instantly wrapped one of his arms around Yachi's waist and his other hand began stroking her back up and down. Hitoka closed her eyes, waiting for Kiyoko to start doing what she always did whenever she had a nightmare: sing her to sleep.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down" The raven girl started and Yachi relaxed the moment she heard her girlfriend's voice. "You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now"

She had to admit it: Kiyoko sang like an angel. The harmonious sound of her voice, the feeling of her arms making her feel protected and the warmth of the covers made that sense of somnolency return to her little by little.

The last thing Yachi could hear before she fell asleep once more was Kiyoko with her singing voice saying:

"Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound"

And she was. She truly felt that way. Everytime she was with Kiyoko, it didn't matter where, she felt just that way: safe and sound.

 


	17. First date (Tanaenno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or how Tanaka manages to get a confession in the most awkward way.

Nine o'clock in the morning. Sunday. Tanaka Saeko was sleeping peacefully on her bed, wishing to just stay in there since she was more sick than anything. Unfortunately, her brother had another ideas. He stepped in front of his sister's door and pushed it, knowing it was never closed. He opened the curtains, letting the sunlight enter freely. Saeko just kept her eyes closed, hoping for him to go away and not daring to wake her u-

"Saeko" Nevermind. She cursed mentally when she felt her brother's hand shaking her shoulder once, twice and so on. She forced herself to open her eyes.

"The hell?" She muttered, still half asleep. "What are you doin' there?"

Ryuu didn't say anything, he just sat on the edge of the bed. Saeko was still a blanket burrito, shaking from time to time due to the cold she had. Her blond hair was a mess and she felt snot falling from her nose, but she didn't even care anymore. She was sure she looked horrible even though she didn't have a fever. Nobody was pretty in the morning anyway, right?

"What hour is it anyway?"

"Nine" Was her brother's short answer.

Saeko yawned, closed her eyes and pressed her face into the pillow.

"Any reason why you woke me up at this hours, Ryuu? Did you burn the kitchen down again?"

"Nah, I was just bored"

When her ears catched that simple phrase, Saeko's face rose from the pillow, her eyes wide open, and looked at her little brother, incredulous.

"So... Let's get this one straight" Tanaka laughed when he heard that. If there was anything he and his sister weren't, it was definitely 'straight'. "You woke me up at nine, on a Sunday, while I'm **sick**... just 'cause you're freaking bored!?"

Saeko immediately regreted yelling. Her throat felt affected and she was forced to cough.

"Who was I supposed to go to then?"

'I swear to fucking God, Ryuu. Just when I get better I'm gonna kill you... No, better: I'm going to make you my personal Cinderella for two months... Wait, he already is. Then...'

The sound of the front door being knocked a few times got Saeko out of that endless, pointless line of thought. After an internal war with herself, she finally got out the blankets and approached the door. Before going to see who was it, she turned her head at Ryuu, still sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Go make something for breakfast. I'll answer"

After taking a different way than Ryuu at her bedroom's door, Saeko walked as she could, caressing her arms with her fingers and cleaning the snot coming out of her nose before opening the door. It was a surprise when she saw who it was.

"Good morning, Saeko!"

"Chikara! Long time no see!" Saeko didn't yell this time, but she spoke a little bit louder. She didn't want to cough again and spread her cold everywhere. Besides, she wanted **him** to listen who was there. "Come in, come in!"

Saeko smiled archly. Ennoshita Chikara, her brother's crush, right there. Whatever he had come to do, she could always take advantage of it.

She leaded the boy to the living room and offered him the leftover cookies she left in the table last nigh as both sat down. He shook his head in denial and then a smile crossed his face.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned I'll come"

"No, don't worry. I'm the one being sorry. Just look how messy the house is!"

In a matter of seconds, Ryuu was already passing the door, ready to join them. He sat as close to Saeko as he could, maybe because he was still to shy to admit his (obvious) feelings for the future captain.

"Didn't I tell you to make something for breakfast?" Saeko asked mischievously.

"I did. I already took the milkbread out" Tanaka said, rather fast and it was quite a challenge to understand him. After that, he turned his head to look at Ennoshita with a big smile and... Oh God, was he blushing? "So, what are you doing here, Ennoshita?"

"Yeah, about that..." Chikara's right hand got into the pocket of his jacket. It stood in there, looking for something insistently for a couple of seconds until he finally found it. His hand now made fist got out of his pocket and left something on the table.

Both Tanaka siblings took a proper view of the object. Rather, the objects. They were two rectangular red papers with a drawing of a ferris wheel and the phrase "Free entrance" written in blue letters.

"Narita gave them to me. He won them and was planning on going with Kinoshita, but he's sick and he can't go. I do like amusement parks, it's just that I thought maybe Tanaka would like to go with you. You know, since he's the biggest fan of them and everything" Ennoshita explained, his eyes going from Saeko to Ryuu and from Ryuu to Saeko. It was like, from the current state of the girl, he already knew what she was going to answer. "You use them to enter the park and take a free ride in all the attractions. They must be used soon, because they'll expire otherwise. So, what do you say?"

Saeko took both tickets on her hand and looked at them for a little while. Man, how much she wished she could go. But the goddamn cold won't get away that easily. But, reject something as good as this just because she was sick? What about Ryuu?

Then, the light bulb on her head went on like never before.

"Aw, man. I'd love to, but I'm sick" Saeko said in her most concerned tone.

"Really? You too?" Ennoshita asked and, at the same time he made that question, he felt the sudden impulse to give himself a slap on the face. It was so painfully obvious that Saeko was sick!

"Yeah, I don't have a fever yet but, anyway, I think it'll be better if I stay home for a while" The blond girl continued her explanation. And, although her brother didn't say a single word, she knew exactly how he felt: expectant. Expectant for her to throw the bomb. Yeah, Ryuu had guessed her plan way before she even planned it. "But you can go with Ryuu if you want"

And, after that, Ennoshita accepted to go to the amusement park with him tomorrow. That's how Ryuunosuke Tanaka ended up in his current situation: awake at eight in the morning, nervous as hell, not having stomach enough to eat anything even though he was really hungry, with two hours ahead until the hour which he was supposed to go to Ennoshita's home to pick him up arrived and texting Noya just because.

'How are you doing, bro?'

Well, that was questionable. He was fine because he was going to have a date with Ennoshita Chikara (that could be considered a date, right?) but man if he didn't feel bad. That mixture of hunger and nerves was going to end up killing him.

'Fine, I guess' Was Tanaka's final answer. Then, he added a second text. 'I'm waiting for the hour to come but the time passes just soooo slowly'

'Anyway, you are going to the amusement park, right? That's where Asahi and I had our first date too!'

First date... **His** first date with Ennoshita Chikara. His crush. Well, fuck. That sounded just too good to believe it. Maybe Chikara didn't consider it a date, but he did. That's why it was so important for him to look presentable, at least.

'For fuck's sake, Noya. He's only a friend!'

'A very cute friend that you have a crush on, you mean?'

Tanaka was going to complain about what his friend just said, but that description of Ennoshita was actually pretty accurated. He was cute and Tanaka had a crush on him. What was the lie? Oh, and the friends part, of course. How much he wished that he could just... drop that title or, leastwise, add 'boy' to the word.

Another text from Noya arrived before he could answer anything.

'Well, you'll see what you're doing, bro. If you chicken out, it's your choice. Tell me when you arrive home!'

The conversation ended there. Noya didn't text him anything else and Tanaka just couldn't come out with something witty, like he usually did.

When the hour finally came and they arrived to the amusement park, the first thing they did was go to the small cafe shop there was near the entrance to eat something for breakfast. Magically, the knot in Tanaka's stomach seemed to undo into that moment. Damn, did pancakes and hot chocolate always tasted that good, or was just Tanaka's empty stomach?

Overall, the whole morning and afternoon were great. After riding in half the attractions they ate spaghetti for lunch and had some ice cream and soda after that. Even if Ennoshita didn't seem like the kind of guy who ate a lot, he did. He ate his spaghetti, his vanilla ice cream and half of Tanaka's chocolate one, drank his soda and even had the nerve to ask for some fries after that. Needless to say, Tanaka refused and Chikara didn't bother him again with the issue. Yes, everything was fine. Until Tanaka had a bright idea. Brighter than his usual ideas he meant.

And what was that idea? Simple: confess. Because, why not? The setting was perfect: they were alone in the ferris wheel, they had stopped at the top of it and, from there, the view of the sunset was simply beautiful.

"C-Chikara!" Ryuu called with his firmer voice. But, still, it was hard for him to actually say his partner's name.

"Yes? What's up, Ryuu?" Ennoshita, who was looking through the cabin's window, turned his head to look at Tanaka. Instantly, his expression became a concerned one. "Are you feeling alright? You seem kind of... green"

Green? Did he meant Tanaka looked like fucking Hulk or something? That he looked ugly as sin? Anyway, it didn't matter to him. He just needed to take that weight off of his shoulders. He took a few deep breaths and finally felt ready to talk.

"Ennohita, I-I wanted to s... I-I want to..." Ryuu stopped. Now he understood why Ennoshita said he looked 'green'. Everything he had inside his stomach churned, rose in his throat and was practically forcing him to throw up. "I... I want to throw up! I need to go to the bathroom!"

"What?!" Ennoshita exclaimed, almost getting up from his seat but trying to remain calm. "What are you? Hinata?"

"Just shut up!"

"Shut up? It's me whose going to be embarrased when we get out of here!" Chikara continued his shouthing. "Take deep breaths! You want some of my water?"

"No, no. I'm... doing just fine"

"You sure? I don't want my broyfriend to embarrass me in front of everyone!"

It took Tanaka (and, as it seemed, Ennoshita too) some time to realize what Chikara had just said. One second, two seconds, three... It took them exactly ten seconds to realize. Both turned into blushing messes when they did so.

'My boyfriend'. The future captain just called Ryuunosuke Tanaka his boyfriend. It sounded so good when he said that.

"Did you just...?" Tanaka couldn't even finish the question. Ennoshita interrupted him, stuttering so much that he could barely understand what he was saying.

"Don't even!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You..."

"I didn't! And shut your mouth! Didn't you want to throw up!? C'mon! Do it!"

"I don't want to embarrass my broyfriend in front of everyone" Tanaka smirked, his face getting closer to Ennoshita's.

"Just gimme a freaking break! When the hell is this thing going back down anyway!?"

"It won't in another five or so minutes, Chika" Ryuu tried to restrain a laugh. He couldn't. "We have a lot of time in here"

The scream Ennoshita gave then was for sure heard in the whole amusement park.


	18. Disappointment (KageHina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'A first kiss can be such a disappointment' Hinata Shouyou thought before meeting Kageyama Tobio.  
> '... Or not everytime' He thought after meeting him.

Before meeting Kageyama Tobio, Hinata's thoughts were very clear: 'A first kiss can be such a disappointment'.

When he met him, that boy with the shear and self-centred personality, he still thought that. But then Kageyama changed. He became a more warm-hearted person and shown how much he cared about his friends. Hinata always wondered if they were even the same person. He didn't even thought about being Tobio's friend, less his boyfriend. And guess what they were now.

If he had to be honest, he didn't regret becoming the raven's boyfriend. In fact, he loved that. Because, for him, Kageyama was worth it. He really was and Hinata appreaciated him for all the improvement he had experienced since he joined Karasuno.

Now, they were living happiness itself by just having the other by their side. The biggest and purest happiness a person can experience when another person return their feelings. And everyone noticed just how happy they were, especially Kageyama, the always grumpy setter who finally had learned how to smile in conditions.

Why deny it? Hinata Shouyou had softened his heart, eased up his gestures and much more.

Which brings to the current situation: Hinata looking an embarrassed Kageyama in the eyes. The raven grabbed the ginger's cheeks and pulled his face closer. Shouyou blushed wittily at the gesture. That was going to be their first kiss. He was really disappointed when Tobio just slammed their lips together, but everything in a warm and gentle manner. When they separated, Hinata just looked at him, with his lips semi-open, an eyebrow arched and, in short, an expression of total confusion.

"Are you disappointed?" Kageyama asked with a haughty voice and a crooked smile on his face.

"Of course I... I mean, no! Of course not!" Hinata corrected himself, a little grieved. Maybe it was still a little too much to ask of Kageyama Tobio. Maybe it was still a little son for that. "I mean, why should I?"

Without a previous warning, the raven put his hand on the nape of the ginger's neck and kissed his boyfriend like he should have done before. Like in all the cheesy movies and shoujo animes he had seen to confess to Hinata properly. Shouyou let himself go immediately, still surprised by that action.

The smaller boy dismissed his old thoughts which said that a first kiss is always disappointing. Because his current thoughts were:

'... Or not everytime'

 


	19. The best gift (Kuroken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift and one of Kuroo's sweet smiles are enough to leave Kenma breathless.

In all the years he had lived, Kenma Kozume had never questioned his sexuality. Principally because he had never been attracted to anyone, boy or girl. Simple as that. No one had caught his eye in his sixteen years, and had Kenma already started to doubt anyone will ever do it. Yeah, he found some boys cute, Shouyou for example. But that was all. He had heard that it was normal to have a first crush for about age eight, but he was sixteen and there he was. Until that day, when he looked up at his friend, Kuroo Tetsurou and he felt something like butterflies inside his stomach, his throat went totally dry and since then he found a bit difficult to answer the questions he made him. Fortunately or unfortunately, the captain of Nekoma seemed to notice it, but didn't say a word. He just smiled gently at Kenma and always said words of encouragement to keep up the setter's great work.

  
Kuroo Tetsurou was, definitely, attractive. With permanent raven bed hair that made him look a bit sexy. He always had that aura of security around him that made a lot of students in Nekoma admire him and not without reasons. Putting all his embarrassing speeches and childish attitude from time to time aside, he was perfect. Some people may find him to be a total asshole, but Kenma, who was his friend since they were young, could tell otherwise: Kuroo had always been a good person. No kidding.

  
He was a great friend and Kozume knew it. He was one of the few people the blond could talk to for a long time without feeling tired or uncomfortable. He loved when Tetsurou's eyes sparkled everytime he talked about something he liked, like science or volleyball. He loved to hear him talk about those things even if he didn't understand anything his friend was saying when the topic was the first one. Kuroo was perfect and Kenma couldn't hide the fascination he provoked in him, and the raven could never feel uncomfortable around the boy with bleached hair. Not even if he wanted to.

  
It was early in the winter and, although the morning had been quite cold, it started really showing about midday, and Kenma was shaking on his way home from school. Why exactly didn't he put on a coat above the top of his uniform? Kenma coughed as he felt the cold air, trying to remember the reason. His team had an important match tomorrow and he couldn't get sick just now.

  
"It sure is cold today, don't you think?" The person by his right side spoke. Kenma looked at Kuroo, that gave him a serene look.

  
"Y-Yes. I... I guess so" The bleached blond managed to say, trying his best to keep his cool. It wasn't the first time they walked home together, much less. It was just that Kuroo always got that look and that dovelike smile on his face.

  
The raven's eyes opened a bit more, as if he had seen something that got his attention. He was wearing a black scarf that he got rid of before putting it around Kenma's neck. The blond thought his heart was about to stop when Kuroo finally finished to tie the scarf so the strong air currents wouldn't disturb him and looked at him with that sweet, sweet smile.

  
"Far better now. I know it's not too much, but you won't be so cold this way, right?" He asked and Kozume could just nod. "Perfect then. See you tomorrow!" Kuroo said goodbye and continued his way to his own house.

  
Kenma's right hand went to his neck, feeling the soft, black wool of the garment that contrasted with the whiteness of his skin and the color of his eyes, smelling the scent of his captain.

  
When the bleached blond tried to give it back to his friend the next day, Kuroo said it wasn't a big deal and that he could keep it, that it was a gift he hoped Kenma could use for a long, long time. Well, who knows? Maybe it would give him luck after all.  
Weeks later, with the excuse of Christmas, Kenma gave his captain as a present another scarf: a white one that also contrasted with the color of his black hair. Kuroo just blinked and, after giving him the smile, he said:

  
"Could you wrap it around my neck?" He asked, and Kenma wasn't going to deny it to him. He imitated the movements of his friend almost a month after, tying it as gently as he could.

  
Once he was done, Kuroo took his small hand and stared at it for a few seconds. Kenma couldn't tell what that gaze meant until Tetsurou pressed a kiss against the back of his hand and to his forehead, followed by the next words:

  
"I love it. And I love you. You and this scarf are the best gifts anyone ever gave to me. I promise I'll treasure both of you"

  
Nearly breathless because of his words, everything the blond could do was nod with his head.

  
And there was when Kenma realized: he had always loved Kuroo Tetsurou, his captain and best friend, like he had never loved anyone.


	20. Life is wonderful (Iwaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi wasn't sure how it happened that he and Oikawa made all the way to his room or when had a simple kiss became something more.

Iwaizumi didn't really understand what he was feeling right now. It was like all his feelings were tangled with each other inside his heart, making knots.

He wasn't that stupid nor that obtuse. He knew perfectly well that he felt something for Oikawa. Not just friendship, but something stronger. Call it love, call it adoration or call it wathever you want.

Iwaizumi wasn't sure either of how it happened that they made all the way to his room or when had a simple kiss became something more. The only thing he was sure about was that he loved Oikawa and didn't want him to leave his side. Not now, not tomorrow and, definitely, not ever.

Now he remembered something. He and Oikawa had been dating for more than a year now. That day he kissed him on the lips goodbye when they arrived at his house. It was nothing new; Hajime always did that. But this time, something got to him. His hand went up to Oikawa's neck and stayed there, wanting to feel more.

The next thing he managed to remember was entering in his house, one of his arms holding Tooru as close as he could to his chest and the other closing the front door behind them. Everything without breaking the contact between their lips. They didn't have to worry about Iwaizumi's parents since they were out for their anniversary.

And then he stopped kissing Oikawa. He looked at him in the eyes. The other's brown eyes were practically sparkling with something similar to passion because of the moment.

"I don't plan on letting you go any time soon"

And then, the passion in the setter's eyes transformed in something else. Not lust, not lewdness. It was love mixed with something else. And that 'something else' looked like Oikawa might just start crying right there and then.

"A-Are you okay?" Iwaizumi asked, his thumb caressing the skin of Tooru's cheek. It was so soft, so smooth, so different... so Oikawa.

"Nothing..." Oikawa said as he could.

The truth was: Iwaizumi wasn't the romantic type. He was like worn velvet. A little rude even. Oikawa knew it, but he didn't care. Maybe he didn't care because he had been his best friend for years and he already knew what to expect from him. And now that Hajime had said that to him, Tooru realized just how much he needed some words of affection. Something sweet and sincere coming out of Iwaizumi's mouth. Something that could reach his heart and go through it like an arrow at the same instant he heard it.

"I... I don't plan on letting you go either" That was everything Oikawa could answer. He sounded weak and insecure, not to mention that he answered late. He knew it, but didn't give it any importance when he felt Hajime's lips peppering kisses all over his face, making him giggle.

Tooru could hear their jackets falling to the ground, but didn't care. Hajime didn't either. He stayed in his little world in which there were only him and Iwaizumi. His Iwa-chan.

His feet touched the bed sheets of Hajime's bed. Both, his body and soul, knew what was coming now. A shiver ran down his spine when that thought crossed his mind and Iwaizumi's fingers found the elastic of his shorts, pulling them down and sliding them down his thighs.

He wanted that. He wanted to do this, but only if Hajime was the one he was doing that with.

His hands clung to his boyfriend's back. He was sure his brown hair, always flawless, looked like a total mess now. He felt the sweat streaming down his forehead and his knees shaking.

"I like you..." Hajime muttered, his lips touching Tooru's neck. "... No, I don't"

Oikawa looked at him, confused and really, really scared because of those words. 'Please, let it be a joke' was everything he prayed for internally.

"You... don't?" Oikawa repeated. He didn't know what else to do.

Hajime didn't even look at him. He was staring down at the mattress, like a kid who just did something he shouldn't and was fearing his mother's scolding. Like the stupid kid he wasn't.

Oikawa always said that he was strong, that he could handle anything life threw at him. But, deep within his heart, he wasn't. Tooru knew that truth, but kept lying so his friends didn't have to worry about him.

He wasn't strong, he was weak. If he were strong, this won't be happening right now. If he could handle anything life threw at him, he won't be so scared and on the verge of tears once again.

He wasn't strong. He was pathetic. That's how he felt.

"I said I don't like you..." Iwaizumi's sweaty hand touched his waist.

Oikawa heard that again and now he was sure he will start crying. And he would have done that if it wasn't because Hajime hadn't finished.

"... I don't just like you; I love you"

Oikawa's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting it.

"I adore you, Tooru" Hajime's lips started kissing his neck all over. All soft touches against his skin. "You don't ever have to feel insecure with me, okay?" His voice sounded rather raspy in the silence of the room.

And then it happened. Tooru hid his face in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck and started sobbing. His boyfriend's hand went up to his brown hair and started to pet it. Slow and careful so he won't hurt him.

"Ssh, it's okay" Hajime assured, his fingers slowly going down to Tooru's nape and staying there, tracing shooting circles. "Nothing to feel insecure about. I know all your weaknesses and virtues and, trust me, I couldn't love them more. I'll never feel insecure around you either, alright?"

Iwaizumi separated a little from him and pressed a kiss against his forehead. Why the hell did he always know what to say? Maybe it wasn't on the best way possible, but it was the way Tooru needed it to be. He knew Hajime wouldn't ever think about humilliate him. He had chosen him out of all people for a reason, after all.

"I love you, Iwa-chan. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, Tooru"

There wasn't anything to feel insecure about.

Iwaizumi's hands got rid of the cloth covering Oikawa's chest. When he saw him without it, the words got stuck on his throat. He looked spellbound. Tooru smiled and approached his boyfriend.

Nothing to feel insecure about. Hajime loved him, had told him multiple times. And Tooru had finally realized that, whenever his boyfriend said 'I love you', he was completely serious.

Life truly was wonderful for him right now.

 


	21. Cliche (AliSae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship began with the typical cliche of the girl who falls in love with her best friend. Because, yes, Alisa Haiba is a lesbian. Or, at least, she is for Saeko Tanaka.

Saeko and Alisa's relationship started out as the typical cliche. The one of the girl who falls in love with her best friend because, oh, well, Alisa was a lesbian. Or, at least, she was for Saeko.

It happened all of a sudden, though Alisa kinda expected it. One day, she looked at her friend Saeko, the girl he met during a match between Nekoma and Karasuno, the blonde girl who looked like a biker and had her mouth full of curses and... Bum! She felt like kissing her brains out. Well, even she had to fall in love one day, right? The word 'love' sounded like both, Heaven and Hell, and Alisa wasn't sure if she should be getting ready for her wedding or for her funeral.

Well, damn.

The only contact with love she had before that was while helping her little brother, Lev, to get together with that cute, tiny libero from his team. But, aside from that, nothing. Maybe she was just too busy making his brother's love life a little more interesting to worry about her own. Well, now that didn't matter because now she had found love, and when Haiba Alisa found something she wanted, she gave it her everything: her body, her soul, her entire life if necessary.

Maybe she didn't look like she wanted to kiss Saeko until their lips were all red and swollen because of all the contact, but that was just because Alisa was really good at hiding. But, even if she was good at hiding, she still could feel the desire burning on every inch of her skin. She **needed** Saeko in her life. She felt a desire, a craving, a yearning. She wanted to have the older Tanaka sibling's attention, hear her laugh, be the focus of her eyes and appreciate her killer body.

A month. That was the time it took Alisa to realize her feelings for Saeko and tell her. She had already contemplated the pros and cons of that decision, of course. Her first thought was that, probably, Saeko will be speechless. Maybe the blonde will think it was strange and kind of gross. But that thought didn't last long. Because Saeko was just... so her to be bothered by having a lesbian friend.

Her answer was "This is... unexpected. I... I need time. I need to think this through". Alisa knew she was being serious and everything she wanted was for the blonde to say "Yes" so her desire could be fulfilled.

The three weeks of waiting felt like years for the oldest Haiba sibling. It was hard to just stay still and breathe next to Saeko. She needed to remind herself every so often that this wasn't something she could do before getting a proper answer. That sucked. Alisa wanted to do a lot of things to Saeko. And she wanted Saeko to do a lot of things to her too.

Alisa had a dream the night before. She woke up all sweaty, anxious, excited. She asked herself if the blonde's bare skin will be that smooth, that soft. Just like it was in her dreams. The next question was: when exactly happened that she became an A+ pervert? Since she met Saeko apparently.

Well, not like she regreted it. It felt so good, so _real_. And Alisa wanted to have that kind of dream again.

The day after that, Saeko gave her a "Yes" for an answer. She looked like she didn't know what else to do or say, but she accepted anyway. That was fair for Alisa. In the outside, she looked like her usual self, but on the inside, the Haiba was throwing the biggest party ever. She felt so happy she could die or, at the very least, vomit. She forgot all the pain and suffering she felt during the waiting, and smiled like she had never smiled before. Saeko immediately understood everything with that gesture: the purest and least pure thoughts of the Haiba, everything she wanted to do to her and everything she wished for them to do together.

The first thing she did was kiss Saeko. She couldn't help it. Her hands messed up Saeko's blonde hair, her teeth nibbled her lips and she didn't let her go until they were both breathless and the taste of the Tanaka was recorded.

Damn. That felt **really** good. The surest thing was that Alisa would never get enough of her. Of Saeko's soft lips, her hot mouth, those sounds coming out of her throat, her experience.

Everytime they kissed, Alisa felt her soul trying to escape her body. It seemed like she needed to get ready for her funeral AND her wedding, then.

All of it at once.

All of it after she was done kissing Saeko, slidding her tongue inside, touching her perfect white skin and seeing her golden eyes sparkling one more time.

...Or one million more times.

 


	22. Perfection doesn't exist (BokuAka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfection doesn't exist. But, for them, it's enough to have the most similar thing to it. It's better that way.

Perfection didn't exist. Bokuto Koutarou was very aware of that fact. But he was also aware that Keiji was the most similar thing to it. Yes, Keiji. Akaashi Keiji. His Kei. His pretty setter and beloved boyfriend. If he had to be honest, he was still surprised Akaashi accepted to be his boyfriend.

His short, dark hair glowed in the sun, but his greyish eyes had their own light. Everytime he smiled, Bokuto fell more in love with him. That smile was confident. That smile made Bokuto blush so easily it hurts. He also liked the way Akaashi's head leaned back when he did so. It was almost indiscernible, but Koutarou noticed every single detail.

Since they started dating, the 'Bokuto-san' went away and transformed into 'Koutarou' or, sometimes, even 'Kou'. Bokuto loved it. He loved the way Akaashi said his first name.

"Kou? What's gotten into you? You're blushing again!"

'Kou' smiled nervously, hiding his blushed cheeks behind his hands. That wasn't new. It happened everytime Akaashi looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the universe, whenever he told him he was cute and everytime he closed his eyes and smiled at him. But not that confident smile those times. Those times it was a simple yet sweet one. Bokuto felt his knees weak and shaking.

Akaashi's strong, smooth hand held Bokuto's shaking, calloused one. Keiji was still smiling when he pulled it slightly. Bokuto adored him. He was so beautiful, so perfect. He still couldn't believe Akaashi had chosen him of all people. Someone loud, energetic and even annoying like him. But he did, and Bokuto couldn't be happier to have the setter by his side.

Keiji fell in love with Bokuto because, even if he was loud and too energetic, even if he could be annoying from time to time, he could also be caring, loving and sweet. And Akaashi was in love with every face of him.

They walked together to Keiji's house. Bokuto was shaking, because he knew that the setter's parents weren't home. And that could only mean two things: cuddles and movie night, or the total opposite.

His hands were shaking and sweaty, and when they arrived to the front door of the Akaashi residence, Keiji held his hand with more strength. His boyfriend smiled, caressing the back of his hand and kissed him in the forehead, the nose and, last but not least, sweetly in the lips. Bokuto corresponded to his gesture, because he knew Akaashi liked it when he smiled.

When they entered, Bokuto was pale as wax and Akaashi, still holding his hand, whispered reassurance to his ear and practically dragged him to his room.

There was a moment where Bokuto forgot his nerves or why exactly was he nervous in the first place. He knew he was kind of awkward in that sort of things, but he didn't care. Not when Akaashi was there with him. Not when the pretty setter's hand was there to guide him to the right place everytime Koutarou missed. Whispering words of comfort when Bokuto was feeling anxious and thought Akaashi will get mad at him for doing it wrong. Little did he knew that Keiji actually found that side of Bokuto adorable. Like all his other sides.

Akaashi approached to his boyfriend's face, murmuring a sincere 'I love you' just a few centimeters from his lips. Koutarou felt his eyes getting wet. He also said 'I love you' to Keiji. Very, very low, but Akaashi could hear him. He could **_always_** hear him.

Because Akaashi had his own light for Bokuto. But Bokuto had a special light for Akaashi too. Yeah, Bokuto Koutarou, the loud captain of Fukurodani. The one who couldn't be unnoticed even if he tried to. The one who used three bottles of hair gel every morning to make his hairstyle look like an owl. The one with a voice louder than average, with those beautiful golden eyes and strange but lovable white hair.

Both were very aware of the fact that perfection didn't exist and neither did perfect couples. But, for them, it was enough to have the most similar thing. Perfection was, for Koutarou, seeing Keiji smiling. For Keiji, perfection was seeing Koutarou flustered and blushed bright red because of him, trying his best to hide his face behind his hands.

And it was way better this way.

 


	23. Halloween costumes (KyouHaba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was fine to think that, maybe, Shigeru would get a dog costume just to make the pun. But no. The idea of him dressed in a dog costume wasn't so bad compared to what he had in front right now.  
> "You are NOT wearing that to the party"

Halloween had never been Kyoutani's cup of tea. Never. And now it was less than ever.

Yeah, he liked celebrations. Yeah, he liked to drink and party with his friends. And, yeah, he liked it even more if Yahaba was there having fun with him. But that was not the point. At least, not now.

Fucking Iwaizumi Tooru and his stupid Halloween party!

Because of him, now he was there; in that stupid costume shop the day before the party. Truth was told, Kyoutani wasn't a big fan of costumes, but his boyfriend, Shigeru, was. And he was scary as hell when he was angry, even more than Kentarou himself on a daily basis. And it was because of this that, out of fear, Kyoutani accepted to go to that shop with him. He just needed to grab the first costume he saw and the problem was solved, right? Well, that was what he did: upon entering, he grabbed the bandages of a mummy costume and he was ready to pay and get out of there.

But there was something he didn't think of.

Kyoutani was content with that, but Yahaba wasn't. He seemed to have some kind of 'competition' with Hanamaki and Tooru. A silent competition, because there was nothing said. But Kentarou could intuit it just by seeing Shigeru complaining about every single costume he saw. Vampire? The fangs were annoying. Mummy? Equally annoying because of the bandages (Kyoutani took that as an insult to his person and his costume). Devil? It's just so namby-pamby! And so on...

"What would look better in me?" Yahaba asked to Kyoutani who, more than sick and tired, was sitting in one of the chairs of the shop. Shigeru had in one hand a costume of Jigsaw and, in the other, one Kentarou couldn't distinguish. He was too busy praying internally for his boyfriend to make up his mind at once.

"How the fuck should I know?" Kyoutani complained, rubbing his eyes and sighing in exhaustion. And, how not to!? They had been out searching for a proper costume the whole morning and Kentarou's feet had been killing him for hours.

Yahaba frowned in response and gave him a killer look from over his shoulder.

"If you're going to be useless, you can just go home on your own"

Oh, Kentarou would have done that with pleasure. If not because he knew that, if he did so, Shigeru will burst into cries of rage upon arriving home because of his boyfriend's 'betrayal'.

"... The white one"

Shigeru smiled triumphantly. He left the Jigsaw costume back in place and entered in the endorser fast as a cheetah after its prey. Kentarou didn't see what kind of costume he'll see his boyfriend in but, did that really matter now? The only thing he wanted was to go home and lay on the couch during the rest of the day. Maybe it was something dumb. Kyoutani thought about an animal one, maybe a dog (and if that was the case, he'll definitely scream). Well, waiting was everything he could do.

Five or less minutes later, Yahaba got out. He had a smile from ear to ear and was wearing a costume that left nothing to the imagination. Kentarou felt his whole face getting a bright shade of red.

Fuck.

The idea of his boyfriend dressed in a dog costume wasn't so bad compared to what he had in front right now. It was fine to think that maybe Shigeru would get a dog costume just to make a stupid joke. But no. It seemed like the 'competition' that he, Tooru and Makki had going on was about who could wear the sexiest costume and make their boyfriend more flustered. If that was the question, Shigeru had already won the first award. Because he was wearing a goddamn sexy nurse costume.

Seeing that much amount of skin exposed in Yahaba (without being in bed) felt... odd, to say the least. But in a good sense. The nurse dress was already short enough, but the worst was that he was wearing white thigh highs and a mob-cap too.

Fuck.

Yeah, Shigeru didn't have the best abs in the world, but did that really matter now? As much as Kyoutani liked to point out that fact and tease his boyfriend, he also had to admit that he had such a good ass and a pair of gorgeous legs. Gorgeous indeed.

Fuck. He had to do something about this.

"You are **not** wearing that to the party" Kentarou said. His voice was trembling and Yahaba, far from getting mad, smiled more if possible. That meant he was winning the assault.

"But why? I look so good!" Shigeru asked with mock innocence. How he liked to make his boyfriend flustered. "I look hot, don't you think?"

"Yes, you do. That's why I want you to take it off" Kyoutani could barely speak. He had to be thankful that no one else was in the endorsers zone and that the workers of the shop were too busy attending other costumers to see that scene.

Shigeru giggled. He'll continue with his little game to see just how far he could get. There was no way he'll take the costume off that easily.

"Why? Don't you want to show off your boyfriend?"

"... Please, just change"

"Nah. Don't want to" Yahaba shrugged. "The party is tomorrow and I've already made up my mind. C'mon. Stop complaining and let's pay for those, Mad Dog"

"Shigeru" Kyoutani said his name in a firm voice. The firmer he could. "I'll say it again: Take off the fucking costume. If you don't, I'll be the one taking it off"

"Wow, Ken!" Shigeru let out a shrill cry, almost feminine. "You really want to fuck here? I didn't know you were so kinky!"

"Shut your mouth, you stupid Creampuff!"

"I know I look good, but I know you can control your dick better than that!" Yahaba continued, not paying any attention to the comment his boyfriend made earlier. "Tomorrow after the party we can play a little with this if you want to! You know, those kind of nights where you strip me so slowly, leave lots of marks in your way to remind everyone I'm yours. Where you pound me into the mattress, whispering the dirtiest things in my ear. Where, after the sex, you take the best care of me and blush like an idiot while I murmur how much I love you for that"

With every sentence, Shigeru was getting closer to Kyoutani, reaching the point in which they could feel each other's breathing. His hands reached the collar of Kentarou's shirt and their lips were just a few centimeters from touching.

Fucking Hell. Yahaba sure knew how to push all the right buttons. He had to stop him before things went further.

With his head hot in more than one sense and thinking about nothing more than in a way to silence his boyfriend, Kyoutani grabbed his face, quickly, and smashed their lips together.

The kiss was long and messy. After they separated, both had their cheeks red. Shigeru was left feeling dizzy and breathless. And, after that, Yahaba bought both, the Jigsaw costume and the nurse one.

The first costume was for the party; the second one... well, let's just say they were going to have lots of fun after the party.

 


	24. Stupid festivity (Kyouhaba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani hates Tanabata. He was bad enough in aiming games, so he considered them an absolute and total waste of his precious time. Still, he stayed a few minutes trying to catch a stupid stuffed dog in a machine that swallowed all his coins. Not that he wanted the plushie or anything...

Kentarou Kyoutani really hated Tanabata. Yeah, it could be romantic, all happy colours and blah, blah, blah. And it was annoying. All that happiness and good wishes felt false and, worst of all, he had to wear a kimono.

Kyoutani also hated to wear kimonos. It was almost impossible to run, he felt stupid wearing one and he had to wear light colours, not the usual dark ones he liked so much. In short, kimonos were shit for him; and kimono plus Tanabata was synonymous of hell. And, unfortunately for him, that stupid team tradition of going all together to the festival hadn't been forgotten this year. Having to walk around in a stupid festival pretending to be smiling and having a good time was the last thing Kentarou wanted to do. So, as soon as the opening ceremony ended, he escaped without his teammates seeing him, willing to do things his own way. Fuck them all this time. He didn't want to smile like an idiot for four fucking hours.

The 'Mad Dog' from Seijou wandered around the festival pushing people and with a permanent frown. He was bad enough in aiming games, so he considered them an absolute and total waste of his precious time. Still, he stayed a few minutes that seemed like eternity trying to catch a stupid stuffed dog in a machine that swallowed, one by one, all his coins. Not that he wanted the plushie or anything, it's just that... he saw a couple of kids trying to get it and he wanted to impress them. Right, that was it. He stayed there until he got fed up, decided that the machine was not worth it staying there, wasting time and he wasn't going to spend another penny in that garbage. So he went to machine exactly like the other to try and hunt some candy. The difference? Candy was much easier to catch. In the end, he got dozen of sweets that almost certainly would cause him cavities in the future.

As Kyoutani picked up his sugary loot ready to leave, an unknown hand offered him a plushie. The one he wanted to catch before. First, he looked at the plush animal with an arched eyebrow and eyes full of mistrust. Some bastard had already trapped **his** prey. A cute siberian husky with pink nose. He gave the doll a murderous look and raised his golden eyes just to find nothing more and nothing less than Shigeru Yahaba. It was already strange that he hadn't bothered Kentarou today.

"A cute little dog for the big, angry dog who wanted it"

Kentarou felt his guts turning rather unpleasantly when he heard Shigeru calling him "dog". He hated when people, especially that jerk, called him like that. When he treated him like less than an animal.

"What made you think I wanted that... thing?"

"I don't know... maybe the fact that you were there for more than half an hour?"

Kyoutani clenched his teeth tightly to avoid making a scandal there. He simply crossed his arms, waiting for Yahaba to notice his desire to punch him in the face to escape from there. But the boy was stubborn and didn't move. He just continued with his outstretched arm and offering him the doll while showing Kentarou a smile that made him want to tear out Shigeru's tongue.

From the corner of his eye, Kyoutani managed to see Watari, the team's libero, insistently looking for something... rather someone. And he knew it was him. Surely, the others had missed him and wanted him back. And, now that he thought about it, what if Yahaba had came with the stuffed animal to make him go back? Oh, no. No way in hell.

So he turned and ran as fast as his legs and the kimono allowed him.

The rest of his Tanabata night, Kyoutani spent running away from his teammates. Without a rest. If it wasn't Yahaba, then it was Watari the one he found. It was absolute hell to be constantly running away from them, and he considered more than once to leave the festival and go home, but he wasn't going to give his teammates the pleasure to win.

It was after two hours of running and running that he saw the members of the Karasuno volleyball team. Immediately, Kentarou thought it was not worth it to make a scandal in front of a rival team, so he approached them as quickly as he could and shooking his kimono completely full of dust. But of course things weren't going to go as he wanted that night and he was intercepted by Shigeru only three meters away from his salvation.

"Get. Away"

"C'mon Kyouken. I won't tell the others you like this cutie!"

"Fuck off, Shigeru. I'm going to leave"

"You won't. You need to take your cute plushie! And it's not for free, you know?"

"The fuck are you talking about?"

Yahaba then put a finger to his lips.

"A kiss"

If Kyoutani had been drinking something, he was sure he would have ended up spreading the liquid over all the people who were less than ten feet away from him. But people was lucky, since Shigeru had caught him when all he had in his mouth were tons of insults to each more creative.

"Keep dreaming, you idiot! Maybe if you were dead, I'll do it. I'm pretty sure your corpse would be less annoying than you!"

"Kyouken, I can't believe this!" Yahaba was obviously overreacting and acting dramatically. "Don't be so harsh. I know you want to"

"I don't"

"But I got you this cutie pie you wanted!"

"I didn't!!"

"You did!"

"Okay, maybe! But I don't any longer!"

Kyoutani stamped his foot against the ground. It was so easy to simply push him and leave, steam coming out of his ears for various reasons, but he didn't want to make a scandal in front of the rival team would create a bad reputation for him and his own team, then Oikawa would scold him and... oh, God. No. Oikawa's scoldings were the worst.

"Thank God, there you are! Oikawa and Iwaizumi want you back, Kentarou!"

Great. Now Watari had found him. Holy shit, holy fuck and holy hell. And holy Shigeru. Why didn't he just leave him alone? He was making that the worst fucking Tanabata of his life.

"Tell them I'll go later. Or better: tell them I got sick, I felt like shit and had to go home, okay?"

"Oh, no! Not a chance! You're coming with me"

"Shinji" Yahaba intruded on the conversation. "I'll take care of Kyouken, okay?"

Watari didn't seem to trust him too much, since he folded his arms and didn't move from here. Kentarou's desire to murder the other returned. Seriously, fuck Shigeru!

Then, Kyoutani came up with a good trick to get away. It was ugly... rather awful, but he needed a good distraction to make sure Yahaba and Shinji were left stunned. Thus he could flee freely and as far as possible from that infernal festival.

Horrified by what he was about to do, Kyoutani took a big breath of air. He whispered "Desire granted" and cupped Shigeru's cheeks, kissing him for five seconds. He opened his eyes wide, completely astonished. He was okay with asking Kentarou for a kiss because he was 99% he'll never do that, and now that he had done it, he was mixed-up.

Watari's state was more or less the same; he didn't know if he should say a simple "Congratulations" for his friends relationship or directly start applauding because, after so much time of pinning after each other, Shigeru and Kentarou had definitely started dating. It just felt right in his brain. When, later, Kyoutani ran away and Yahaba stood there feeling a mixture of thankfulness and surprise, Shinji decided it was better that his friends continued playing whatever they were playing. He would take care of excusing the 'Mad Dog' with Iwaizumi, Oikawa and the others. After all, his friend had the right to do whatever he wanted with his love life and he was no one to deny it, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know: I took reaaaally long for this. Tell me if it was shit.


End file.
